The ongoing mission of the Michigan Cancer Research Consortium (MCRC) is to improve the oncologic health of the communities served by assuring patient access and participation in state-of-the-art clinical trials and cancer prevention and control activities while contributing to knowledge development in the field of oncology care. The MCRC represents a proven resource with significant potential to serve the objectives of the National Cancer Institute's CCOP program. First funded in 1994 as a single component CCOP, it is now comprised of thirteen health systems and 150+ investigators from 53 practices, covering the southeast quadrant of Michigan and Hartford, CT. Annual accrual approaches 500+ credits to cancer treatment and prevention/control trials. There are currently 2,600+ patients in follow-up. This grant application encompasses and articulates a vision for the MCRC that places community research on the cutting edge of cancer care. The development of biospecimen repositories and the movement to targeted therapies are only two initiatives with which we are involved. During the previous grant cycle, the MCRC proved a leader in the development of a network of component hospitals that is no longer reliant on geographic adjacencies. Rather, the MCRC utilized today's technology (e.g., websites, internet) to develop systems that facilitate the work of the CCOP with efficiency and ease irrespective of location. Of importance during this upcoming grant cycle will be the MCRC's leadership in working with the NCI to streamline the implementation of systems and processes that impact community research (e.g., consolidation of research bases). Support of and participation in NCI efforts to revamp the clinical trials network in order to expand translational research and facilitate collaborative team science is vital to MCRC's future.